Die Goldene Stadt
by Cherubin
Summary: Das letzte Kapitel ist draußen!
1. Ein stürmischer Tag

Die Goldene Stadt  
  
Kapitel 1 Ein stürmischer Tag  
  
Es war ein ruhiger, nebliger Tag auf See. Die Flying Lamb schipperte Kurs Süd auf die nächste Insel zu. An Bord war so gut wie nichts los. Zorro hielt sein übliches Schläfchen, Robin las ein Buch und Sanji stritt sich wieder mal mit Ruffy. "Hast du das ganze Essen verputzt, das ich im Kühlschrank gelagert habe?" rief Sanji. "Wie kommste denn darauf?" fragte Ruffy unschuldig und sah den Koch mit großen Augen an. "Du bist der EINZIGE auf diesem Schiff, der allein ein Mittagessen, das für eine ganze Mannschaft bestimmt war, essen kann... Und außerdem bist du ganz verkrümelt." "Ahhh, ohhh neiiiiin..." "Also warst du es doch" schnaubte Sanji. Aber noch bevor er Ruffy packen konnte, war dieser schon weggelaufen. "RUFFY BLEIB GEFÄLLIGST STEHEN!!" schrie Sanji und sah gerade noch wie Ruffy in den Ausguckkorb kletterte. "Ich hatte mir extra für Nami-Schatz und Robin-Maus solche Mühe gegeben" grummelte Sanji und ging zurück in die Küche. Auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes erzählte Lysop Chopper gerade wieder eine seiner 'Heldentaten'. "Vor einigen Jahren wurde das Dorf indem ich lebte von einem riesigen Drachen angegriffen. Tja, selbst die mutigsten Männer bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, aber nicht der tapfere Käpt´n Lysop. Ich habe mir also meine Schleuder gepackt, bin zu dem Drachen gegangen und hab ihn fertig gemacht. War ein Kinderspiel, sag ich dir. Seitdem werde ich dort nur noch Lysop, der tapfere Drachentöter genannt." "Woooooooow, du bist ja mutig!! Ich hätte mich das nie getraut..." Der kleine Elch war hingerissen. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so mutig sein???? Nami, die alles mitangehört hatte, konnte sich gut vorstellen was Lysop machen würde, wenn ein Drache auftauchen würde. Er würde die Beine in die Hand nehmen und schneller als der Blitz weglaufen. Mit viel Mühe konnte sie ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken. Lysop hielt in seiner Geschichte inne und blickte auf das weite Meer hinaus. Trotz des Nebels sah er plötzlich, dass einige große Schiffe hinter ihnen her fuhren. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH, DIE MARINE!!!!" schrie Lysop so laut er konnte. 'Soviel zu dem mutigen Drachentöter' dachte Nami grimmig. Wieso hatte sie die Schiffe nicht schon eher erkannt?? "Wir sollten schnell hier weg, das sind mindestens zehn Schiffe..."hörte sie Zorro sagen. "Nur zehn???" fragte Ruffy. "Wenn jeder von uns eins versenkt bleibt nichts mehr übrig." Nach diesem 'Geistesblitz' starrten alle Ruffy an. ... ... ... ... "Hör mal, Ruffy, wir sind keine zehn Mann" sagte Zorro in die Stille hinein. "Häh??" Ruffy begann zu zählen: "Eins zwei, drei, vier, fünf und sechs. ... Wir sind nur sechs Leute??? Ich als Käpt'n find das nicht OK!!! Wieso sind wir nur so wenige??" Wiederum starrten alle Ruffy an. "Ähem, hast du dich mitgezählt...??" fragte Nami. "Hmmm??? Dann sind wir ja sieben... HAHAHA schon besser" meinte Ruffy und grinste breit. "Du bist ja so was von bescheuert!!" sagte Lysop. Soviel Dummheit konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. "Ich will euch ja nur ungern unterbrechen, aber da zieht ein ziemlich heftiger Sturm auf" meldete sich nun auch Robin zu Wort. Wie auf Kommando wurde die Flying Lamb von einer gewaltigen Welle erfasst und kräftig durchgeschüttelt. "HOLT DIE SEGEL EIN" schrie Nami.  
  
Derweil auf einem der Marineschiffe. "Gleich haben wir den Stroh-Hut" grummelte Smoker. "Wenn nur nicht dieser verdammte Nebel wäre" bemerkte ein Sergeant. "Tashigi, komm mal her!!" rief Smoker. Keine Reaktion. "TASHIGI" rief er nun etwas lauter. "Ja, ich komme schon". Sie ging auf Smoker zu. In der Hand hielt sie ein Schwert. "Ich war grad ein wenig abgelenkt. Ich hab mir dieses geniale Schwert angesehen und... " "Schluss jetzt" unterbrach Smoker sie. "Wir verfolgen gerade den Stroh-Hut und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als..." "Den STROH-HUT???" "Ja, wir müssten sie schon eingeholt haben, aber durch den Nebel kann man nichts sehen". 'Lorenor Zorro, diesmal entkommst du mir nicht' dachte sich Tashigi. Plötzlich fing das Schiff an zu schaukeln. "So ein Mist, ein Sturm zieht auf" rief ein Sergeant. Das Schiff wurde von hohen Wellen hin- und hergeschüttelt. "Käpt´n Smoker, Leutnant Tashigi, was sollen wir tu..." Mit großen Augen starrte der Sergeant auf die Stelle wo die beiden eben gestanden hatten. Sie waren weg... "ALARM, KÄPT`N UND LEUTNANT ÜBER BORD" schrie er den anderen zu. 


	2. Ein Leutnant unter Piraten

Kapitel 2 Ein Leutnant unter Piraten  
  
Langsam kam Tashigi zu sich. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Sie befand sich auf irgendeinem Schiff. Langsam stand sie auf um sich umzusehen. Bevor sie sich jedoch genauer umsehen konnte, hörte sie Stimmen. "Zum Glück hat sich dieser Sturm verzogen" sagte eine eindeutig männliche Stimme. "Ja, der Nebel ist auch weg" sagte nun eine weibliche Stimme. "Hey Leute, die Marine ist nicht mehr zu sehn!" Die Stimmen kamen Tashigi reichlich bekannt vor. Plötzlich kam jemand die Treppe hoch. Es war ein kleiner Elch mit blauer Nase. Als dieser sie erspähte, sah er sie einige Sekunden erstaunt an. "AHHHH RUFFY, ZORRO, SANJI, NAMI, LYSOP, DA IST JEMAND AUF UNSEREM SCHIIIFFF..." kreischte Chopper. Als Tashigi diese Namen hörte, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie war auf dem Schiff der Strohhut-Bande gelandet. Sekunden später war sie schon umzingelt. Sie zog ihr Schwert. Kampflos würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben. "Häh? Gehörst du nicht zur Marine? Was machst du auf unserem Schiff" fragte Ruffy schließlich. "Ähm, ich wurde von dem Sturm an Bord eures Schiffes geschleudert" erklärte Tashigi, ohne ihr Schwert zu senken. "Hehehe, das ist ja praktisch! Jetzt haben wir eine Geisel an Bord" bemerkte Lysop. "Spinnst du?! Wir werfen sie einfach von Bord" schrie Nami. "Also ich denke wir sperren sie erst mal irgendwo ein und überlegen uns dann, was wir mit ihr machen" schlug Lysop daraufhin vor. "Ich lasse mich von niemanden einsperren!! Ich gebe nicht kampflos auf!!" rief Tashigi. Da hatte Robin ihr das Schwert schon aus der Hand Geschlagen und Ruffy hatte sie gepackt. "Hey passt auf was ihr mit der Süßen macht" empörte sich Sanji.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen?" fragte Zorro, nachdem sie Tashigi in den Speicher gesperrt hatten. "Wir können die Schöne nicht im Speicher lassen!! Eine Dame gehört da nicht hin!!" sagte Sanji, dem es überhaupt nicht passte, ein Mädchen irgendwo einzusperren. "Passt auf, ich hab ne Idee!!" sagte Nami. "Anstatt sie einfach ins Meer zu werfen schlagen wir ihr einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand vor. Sie bekommt ihr Schwert zurück und darf sich auf dem Schiff frei bewegen und wenn wir auf die Marine stoßen, verlangen wir für sie ein Lösegeld und einen Vorsprung, damit wir abhauen können. Was haltet ihr davon??" "Ob das klappt??" fragt Zorro skeptisch. Die Aussicht mit Tashigi auf einem Schiff zu sein schien ihm nicht zu behagen. "Natürlich klappt das!! Die Pläne von Nami-Schatz gehen nie schief!!" sagte Sanji. "Gut, wer geht sie jetzt holen und erklärt ihr alles??" fragte Nami. Niemand meldete sich. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion gingen schließlich Nami und Robin los.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie mit Tashigi zurück. "Ich bin mit dem Waffenstillstand einverstanden, aber sobald wir die Marine treffen, lasst ihr mich gehen" sagte sie. Nami hatte ihr natürlich nichts von dem Lösegeld gesagt.  
  
Nun saß Tashigi schon seit zwei Stunden neben Lysop und hörte sich gezwungenermaßen seine Geschichten an, während Sanji sie alle zwei Sekunden ansprach und ihr versicherte, er würde sie beschützen. Währenddessen fragte sie sich was mit Smoker passiert war. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht ins Wasser gefallen ist. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Lorenor Zorro befand sich ja auf dem Schiff!! Hier konnte er ihr ja schlecht entkommen. Sie sah sich auf dem Deck um und bemerkte, das Zorro sie beobachtete. "LORENOR ZORRO, jetzt entkommst du mir nicht!!! Jetzt MUSST du mit mir kämpfen. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen" rief Tashigi und sprang so plötzlich auf, dass Lysop zusammenzuckte. Auch Zorro sprang auf, rannte aber so schnell er konnte in Richtung Küche. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Hier konnte er nicht entkommen. Wo sollte er sich verstecken? "Hey, bleib stehen" rief Tashigi und rannte hinterher. Doch auf einmal stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel hin. Als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, war Zorro verschwunden. "Wo ist er hin???" fragte sie während sie sich umsah. Lysop vermied es, ihr darauf eine Antwort zu geben. "Ich krieg ihn noch, er kann sich ja nicht ewig verstecken!!" sagte Tashigi und begab sich auf die Suche. Weiter oben, im Ausguckkorb, saß Zorro um fleht jeden Gott an, dass sie ihn dort nicht findet. Es war Nacht und ziemlich kalt. Zorro hockte immer noch in seinem Versteck. Hätte nicht jemand anderes auf das Schiff fallen können, fragte er sich grimmig. Irgendwann würde sie ihn da oben finden. Oder sie würde nur noch seine eingeeiste Leiche finden. Dann könnte sie sich in aller Ruhe sein Schwert schnappen. Einige Minuten saß er noch da, dann kletterte er runter und begab sich zu seiner Hängematte. Der nächste morgen begann mal vielversprechend. Tashigi schien das Duell völlig vergessen zu habe und unterhielt sich mit Nami. Beruhigt darüber, nicht wieder in den Ausguckkorb klettern zu müssen setzte sich auf die Treppe und schaute aufs Meer. "Hey Nami, da ist eine Insel" erklang Ruffys Stimme. Alle schauten auf die Insel. "Ahh, die Blätter an den Bäumen sind ja ganz bunt. Wie hübsch!!!" Chopper war von diesem Anblick entzückt. Da er ja auf einer Winterinsel aufgewachsen war kannte er keinen Herbst. "Wie heißt diese Insel?" fragte Zorro mit schleppender Stimme. "Wen interessierts, Hauptsache wir erleben wieder eine Menge Abenteuer" sagte Ruffy mit glänzenden Augen. 


	3. Die Geschichte der Goldenen Stadt

Die Geschichte der Goldenen Stadt  
  
Mit unbeeindruckter Miene sah sich Smoker um. Er war vor einigen Stunden aufgewacht und hatte bemerkt, dass er gefesselt war. Er hatte schon versucht sich mit seiner Teufelskraft aus den Fesseln zu befreien. Hoffnungslos. Es waren anscheinend Fesseln gegen Teufelskräfte. Er erinnerte sich nur noch vage, wie er vom Schiff gefallen war. Danach hatte ihn anscheinend jemand gerettet. Aber warum hatte dieser Jemand ihn gefesselt?? Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür zu der Hütte in der er saß plötzlich geöffnet wurde. Auf seinem unbeeindruckten Gesicht zeichnete sich Erstaunen ab. Litt er schon an Entzugserscheinungen (er hatte ja immerhin schon seit Stunden keine Zigarre geraucht)? Die Personen, die nun eingetreten waren, sahen sehr merkwürdig aus. Die erste Person, allem Anschein nach der Anführer, sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Mensch und ... Tiger...? Auf seinem Kopf saßen Tigerohren und er hatte Pranken statt Hände. Der zweite war groß und ähnelte stark einem Bären, währen der dritte Flügel hatte und irgendeinem Raubvogel ähnelte. "Wo zum Teufel bin ich?" grummelte Smoker. Die Kreaturen sahen ihn an, gaben aber keine Antwort. "Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Die Marine sucht ihn bestimmt schon..." brummte der Bär. "Sie werden nichts mehr von ihm vorfinden, wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind!" antwortete der Tiger mit einem fiesen grinsen. "Wir sollten erst mal warten bis Sky zurück ist... Er wird bestimmt wissen was zu tun ist" sagte nun der Raubvogel-Mensch. Smoker hörte aufmerksam zu. Hatten sie gerade den Namen 'Sky' genannt...? Wenn es der 'Sky' war, an den er gerade dacht, bedeutete es großen Ärger....  
  
Nachdem sie die Flying Lamb in einer kleinen Bucht versteckt hatten, machten sich Ruffy und Co. Auf die Such nach einer Stadt. "Ich habe HUNGER!!!" quengelte Ruffy nun schon seit zwanzig Minuten. Tashigi fragte sich schon langsam, wie die anderen Crewmitglieder das nur jeden Tag aushalten konnten. "Wenn wir eine Stadt gefunden haben müssen wir eine Menge Proviant kaufen. An Bord haben wir fast nichts mehr" sagte Sanji. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten sahen sie schon einige Häuser. Die Stadt schien nicht allzu groß zu sein und es waren nicht viele Leute zu sehen. Bevor jemand irgendetwas sagen konnte, rannte Ruffy auch schon los. Er hatte nämlich ein Gasthaus entdeckt. Drinnen war nicht viel los. Ein gelangweilt aussehender Mann nahm ihre Bestellungen entgegen und verschwant damit in der Küche. "Damit das klar ist, du bezahlst dein Essen selbst" sagte Nami zu Tashigi. Als der Mann mit dem essen kam fragte er, woher sie den kämen. "Wir sind Piraten" antwortete Lysop, "haben Sie schon vom großen Käpt'n Lysop gehört?" "Piraten?" Der Mann sah nicht überrascht aus. "Ihr seid sicher wegen der Goldenen Stadt hier..." "Goldene Stadt?" In Namis Augen war schon das Berry-Zeichen zu lesen. "Hier ist eine GANZE Stadt aus Gold?" "Ihr habt noch nie davon gehört?" fragte der Wirt. Als Antwort erhielt er allgemeines Kopfschütteln. "Na gut, ich erzähle euch davon, aber ihr solltet nicht danach suchen. Es haben sich schon Hunderte Menschen auf den Weg gemacht um sie zu suchen und sie sind nie wieder zurück gekehrt. Also man erzählt sich, dass auf dem östlichen Teil der Insel vor vielen tausend Jahren Menschen in einer Stadt aus Gold gelebt haben. Nach einer Weile haben sie jedoch die Stadt verlassen. Und nun liegt sie irgendwo im Dschungel..." "Warum haben diese Leute ihre Stadt verlassen?" fragte Lysop. "... Die Menschen dort waren Forscher. Sie haben versucht menschliche Gene mit denen von Tieren zu mischen. Es ist ihnen auch gelungen... Sie haben schreckliche Tier-Menschen kreiert. Diese Wesen sehen aus wie Menschen, haben aber einige Tierattribute. Mal sind es Tierohren, Zähne, Fell... Sie sind auch viel stärker als normale Menschen und sie leben länger. Nun ja, diese Wesen haben sich gegen ihre Schöpfer gewendet und diese vertrieben". "Und was ist mit den Monstern passiert?" fragte Sanji. "Es gibt noch einige. Viele vermuten, dass sie alle gefangen genommen haben, die nur einen Fuß in die Stadt gesetzt haben. Ihr müsst wissen, der Anführer ist sehr stark. Er ist der einzige Mensch dort. Er hat von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen, der Drachen-Frucht. Er kann sich in einen riesigen feuerspuckenden Drachen verwandeln. Sein Name ist Sky..." "Sky????" fragte Tashigi, "Der, auf den 180 000 000 Millionen Berry ausgesetzt sind?" "Warum sucht die Marine ihn? Ist er ein Pirat?" fragte Chopper. "Nein, aber er und seine Truppe haben oft Marineschiffe angegriffen und ausgeraubt. Wäre er ein Pirat, wäre sein Kopfgeld viel höher" gab Tashigi zur Antwort. "Nicht nur Sky ist stark" meldete sich nun wieder der Wirt zu Wort. "Seine Gefolgsleute sind auch schlimm. Die drei Stärksten sind Howl, ein Adler- Mensch, Hunter, ein Tiger-Mensch und Slash, ein Bären-Mensch." "Coooool, die will ich sehen" rief Ruffy begeistert. Beider bloßen Vorstellung solche Monster zu sehen lief ein Angstschauer Lysop den Rücken hinunter. "Da MÜSSEN wir einfach hin, da gibt's eine Menge Geld" ereiferte sich Nami.  
  
"Wo Nami-Schatz und Robin-Maus hingehen, werde ich auch hingehen!!!!" rief Sanji. Zorro, der gerade aufgewacht war, merkte zwar, dass irgendein neues Abenteuer bevorstand, jedoch war es ihm ziemlich egal. "He Wirt, hast du zufällig einen Mann mit weißen Haaren gesehen, der zwei Zigarren raucht" fragte Tashigi, der gerade einfiel, dass sie noch nach Smoker zu suchen hatte. "Hmmm, nein so jemanden habe ich hier nicht gesehen, aber ich habe von unseren Spähern erfahren, dass die Tier-Menschen eine neue Geisel haben. Vielleicht ist es ja der, den du meinst" sagte der Wirt. Tashigi stand auf. "Ich muss hingehen. Wenn es Smoker ist, muss ich ihn retten". "Jetzt warte doch, Mädchen. Es ist sehr gefähr..." weiter kam der Wirt nicht. Ruffy war aufgesprungen. "Wir gehen auch da hin" sagte er bestimmt. "Ich möchte diese coolen Monster sehen. Vielleicht ist ja einer dabei der als Musiker mit uns kommen will." "Musiker?" fragte Lysop. "Bist du irre?? Die werden eher versuchen uns zu töten." Auch Nami und Zorro sahen Ruffy an als hätte er jetzt entgültig den Verstand verloren. Ruffy hatte Lysop gar nicht zugehört und marschierte schon zur Tür. Seufzend stand Zorro aus und folgte ihm. Auch Robin und Chopper machten sich auf den Weg. Zu guter Letzt ging der Rest auch nach draußen. Kopfschütteln sah der Wirt ihnen hinterher.  
  
Zurück im Dorf der Tier-Menschen. Sky war inzwischen zurückgekehrt. Zusammen mit Howl, Hunter und Slash beriet er sich, was sie nun mit ihrer Geisel anfangen sollten. "Er ist von der Marine, ich denke wir sollten ihn laufen lassen" meinte Howl. "Na und!? Endlich haben wir wieder eine menschliche Geisel. Wir sollten ihn den Göttern opfern. Sonst muss wieder einer von und dran glauben" brummte Slash. "Was sagst du dazu, Sky?" fragend sah Hunter ihn an. "Ich bin der selben Meinung wie du, Slash. Soll die Marine nur kommen, gegen uns haben sie keine Chance. Wie habt ihr ihn eigentlich gefunden?" "Holy und die anderen haben ihn gefunden. Er wäre beinahe ertrunken" antwortete Howl. "... In fünf Tagen, wenn es wieder Vollmond gibt, wird er geopfert" bestimmte Sky.  
  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte furchtbaren Schulstress (seufz). Ich hab hier erst mal ein paar Bemerkungen zu machen: Zu Tashigis Namen: Es mag zwar sein, dass sie im Manga Tashgi geschrieben wird, aber im Anime (sowie in den Englischen und Amerikanischen Mangas) heißt sie eben Tashigi. Und da mir Tashigi besser als Tashgi gefällt, schreib ich das eben so... Zu Slash, Howl und Hunter: Diese Figuren hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht und infolge dessen gehören sie mir. Zuerst wollte ich in der Goldenen Stadt eine Art Engel leben lassen, aber da ist mir die Idee von Tier-Menschen gekommen (In Time Stranger Kyoko werden diese Wesen Kirit genannt). Übrigens ist Holy eine Meerjungfrau. Zu den ersten beiden Kapitel: Sorry, dass sie so schlecht geworden sind. Ich hatte Mega-Stress und war wohl auch etwas einfallslos.... Ich hoffe das dritte Kapitel ist etwas besser.... Ich lasse mich nicht entmutigen und schreib weiter. Ich hab übrigens die beiden ersten Kapitel etwas umgeändert...  
  
Ich hab vor das nächste Kapitel in einigen Tagen noch rauszubringen....  
Ich hoffe es klappt...  
Ich hab übrigens schon eine Idee für eine neue Geschichte... Wenn die  
hier zu Ende ist, schreib ich sie vielleicht...  
Na denn, lest bitte auch weiterhin meine Geschichte, auch wenn sie nicht  
so gut ist... 


	4. Los Geht´s!

Los Geht's!!  
  
"So, und jetzt?" fragte Nami, als sie aus dem Wirtshaus herausgekommen war. "Wir müssen noch Vorräte kaufen" erinnerte Sanji sie. "Na gut, Sanji, Lysop und ich gehen einkaufen" sagte Nami gebieterisch. "Der Rest geht noch ein paar Informationen über die Goldene Stadt sammeln!" Die Vorrausicht mit Nami shoppen zu gehen gefiel Lysop gar nicht. Sie würde bestimmt wieder tonnenweise Klamotten kaufen. "... Und wann treffen wir uns auf dem Schiff" fragte Tashigi. Nami warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. "Wir treffen uns in drei Stunden wieder, klar?!"  
  
Ruffy lief begeistert durch die Stadt. Hoffentlich gingen die drei Stunden schnell vorbei!! Dann gab es endlich wieder ein richtiges Abenteuer!! Zorro dagegen schlurfte lustlos hinterher. Das klang ja toll... Durch einen Dschungel stapfen und irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nachjagen. Das sah Ruffy ähnlich. Und außerdem war da ja noch Tashigi... Zorro hoffte, dass sie nicht wieder mit einem Schwertkampf anfing.  
  
"Seht mal da" sagte Robin und zeigte auf ein großes Gebäude. "Vielleicht bekommen wir hier Informationen".  
  
Sie traten in das Gebäude. Drinnen sahen sie gleich einen Mann. "Guten Tag, kann ich euch helfen" fragte er freundlich. "Jaaa, wir suchen die Goldene Stadt!!! Kannst du uns was drüber sagen??" sprudelte es aus Ruffy heraus. ".... Warum wollt ihr dahin?... Na ja, ist eigentlich egal... Ich kann euch eine Karte verkaufen. Das macht 10 000 Berry! Ich nehm nur Barzahlung!" sagte der Mann. "Du scheinst uns wohl nicht zu trauen...?" fragte Tashigi. "Eigentlich schon, aber niemand, dem ich eine Karte verkauft habe ist je zurückgekommen" antwortete der Mann. Tashigi verzog das Gesicht. Das klang ja großartig... Nachdem sie dem Mann (+ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich...+) die Karte abgekauft hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schiff.  
  
"Wann kommen sie denn endlich??" fragte Ruffy ungeduldig. Er lief ruhelos auf dem Schiff hin- und her. Sie warteten nun schon geschlagene drei Stunden auf Nami und die anderen. Robin hatte sich in der Zeit schon die Karte angesehen. Sie befanden sich jetzt ungefähr auf der westlichen Seite der Insel. Ihr Ziel befand sich weiter östlich... Mit dem Schiff hinfahren würde nichts nützen. Der Karte nach lag diese mysteriöse Stadt genau in der Mitte der Insel. 'Das wird ein langer Marsch' dachte Robin.  
  
Smoker saß immer noch gefesselt in der Hütte. Er fragte sich, was Sky und die anderen mit ihm vorhatten. Da trat der Raubvogel-Mensch ein. Schweigend sah er Smoker an. "Hör mal zu. Du wirst in ein paar Tagen den Göttern geopfert..." "Warum erzählst du mir das?" fragte Smoker. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Jetzt sollte er noch geopfert werden! "Weil ich dagegen bin. Wir sollten keine Menschen opfern. Eigentlich sollte niemand geopfert werden, aber dies sind nun mal unsere Sitten... Ich werde dir helfen zu fliehen!" sagte der Vogel-Mensch zu Smokers Erstaunen. "Gut, dann bind mich los und ich verschwinde" knurrte Smoker. "So einfach ist das nicht... Ich könnte großen Ärger bekommen. Das alles muss wie eine Flucht aussehen. Ich habe noch einige Freunde, die mitmachen wollen... Ich heiße übrigens Howl." Er klang ein wenig verlegen. "Sky darf nichts davon merken, verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten huschte er aus der Hütte.  
  
Nami sah sich die Karte an. Sie war nicht besonderst gut gezeichnet. 'Ich sollte eine neue machen' überlegte sie. Sie war eben erst aus der Stadt zurückgekommen. Sanji und Lysop waren unter den vielen Tüten und Paketen vollständig begraben. "Und, was ist jetzt?" fragte Ruffy hibbelig. "Wir brauchen zu Fuß etwa einen halben Tag um dahin zu kommen. Wir gehen am besten morgen früh los" schlug Nami vor. Ruffy überlegte kurz. "Jahh, morgen früh geht's looooooooooos" rief er begeistert.  
  
'So früh hätten wir auch wieder nicht aufstehen sollen' dachte Zorro schlecht gelaunt. Sie hatten alles zusammengepackt, was sie unterwegs brauchen konnten. Tashigi sah ihnen zu. 'Es ist irgendwie schon spannend' dachte sie. Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Sie hoffte das Smoker dort war und das er noch lebte. "Los geht's" riefen Ruffy und Chopper begeistert. Und so gingen sie los... Vier Stunden später... "Ich bin kaputt!!!" keuchte Lysop und setzte sich auf den Boden. Auch Nami, Chopper und Tashigi setzten sich erschöpft hin. "Machen wir eine Pause" schlug Chopper vor. "Pfff, ihr macht ja schnell schlapp" sagte Zorro verächtlich. "Das bisschen laufen ist doch nicht schlimm". "Genau, gehen wir weiter!!!!" sagte Ruffy und machte sich auf den Weg. Wenig begeistert standen die anderen auf und folgten ihm. Nach einer Weile blieb Ruffy erstaunt stehen. Der Weg teilte sich in drei weitere Wege. "Und wo geht's lang?" fragte Sanji und sah Nami an. "Komisch, das ist gar nicht in der Karte verzeichnet" antwortete Nami erstaunt. "Und was jetzt?" fragte Tashigi. Sie hatte keine Lust mit der Strohhut- Bande im Dschungel verloren zu gehen. "Teilen wir uns in Gruppen auf" schlug Ruffy zur Überraschung der anderen vor. Das Ruffy mal eine gute Idee hatte kam selten vor. "Ich gehe mit Nami-Schatz und Robin-Maus!!!! Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen!!!" rief Sanji begeistert. Nami dachte eine Weile nach. "Also gut, ich hab's. Aber niemand darf sich beschweren! Die erste Gruppe, das sind Ruffy, Sanji und ich. Die zweite Gruppe sind Zorro, Tashigi und Lysop". "Wieso haben wir die am Hals?" rief Zorro. Das hatte Nami bestimmt absichtlich getan!! Nami ging nicht darauf ein. "Und folglich sind Robin und Chopper die dritte Gruppe. Ruffy, wir gehen den rechten Weg, Zorro, ihr geht den linken Weg und Robin, ihr nehmt den mittleren. Am besten treffen wir uns in etwa drei Tagen hier wieder." Und so trennten sie sich.  
  
"Meinst du das klappt" fragte Thorn Howl. Howl sah den Zentauren genervt an. "Es muss einfach klappen!! Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass schon wieder ein unschuldiger zu der Goldenen Stadt gebracht wird und dort verschwindet." "Hoffen wir nur, dass Sky nichts mitbekommt, sonst werden wir zu der Stadt gebracht. Ich will noch nicht sterben..." "Beruhig dich mal. Lass dir bloß nichts anmerken. Wo ist eigentlich Emerald?" knurrte Howl und sah sich um. "SKYYYYYYYYY, wo bist du???" rief plötzlich eine Stimme. "Hier bin ich" antwortete er und trat aus seiner Hütte heraus. Atemlos blieb Jade vor ihm stehen. Sie war ein Affen-Mensch. "Ich und die anderen, wir haben die Gegend ausgekundschaftet. Es sind wieder Menschen hierher unterwegs!" keuchte sie erschöpft. "Wie viele?" fragte Sky. "Acht!" war die Antwort. "Je mehr, desto besser!" sagte Sky. "Geh und suche Hunter und Slash!" Zu Howl gewandt sagte er "Wenn die anderen beiden hier sind, dann kommt in meine Hütte, wir müssen was besprechen!" Mürrisch sah der Adler-Mensch Sky hinterher.  
  
Sooo, hier wäre mal das vierte Kapitel!! Ich möchte mich erst mal für die vielen Wiederholungen entschuldigen!!  
  
Sorry!!! Aber wie gesagt, ich bin im Stress!!  
  
Ich hab in diesem Kapitel neue Tier-Menschen eingeführt (Juchu). Das wären Thorn, der Zentaur, Emerald, die Löwin und Jade, das Affenweibchen. Ich möchte am liebsten noch Hunderte davon!!! Auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr noch ein wenig warten... Wir schreiben in den nächsten zwei Wochen 100 Arbeiten und Tests.... Im 3. Kapitel hab ich geschrieben, dass ich statt der Tier-Menschen eigentlich Engel in die Geschichte schreiben wollte und es dann aber doch gelassen hab. Ich glaub ich bau sie doch irgendwie in die Geschichte ein...  
  
Bis baaaaald, eure Cherubin (Engel vom Dienst) 


	5. Getrennte Wege

Getrennte Wege  
  
Schaudernd sah Lysop sich um. Der Wald war so dunkel und bedrohlich.... Zum Glück war Zorro da. Im Fall der Fälle würde er ihn beschützen. Und Tashigi konnte auch kämpfen... Zorro stapfte ziemlich lustlos vor sich hin. Man, war das langweilig. Vor allem mit dieser Begleitung die er hatte. Lysop hatte eindeutig Angst und auch Tashigi sah sich leicht beunruhigt um. Sie waren schon seit zwei Stunden unterwegs und sie hatten noch kein Lebenszeichen von irgendjemanden gefunden. "Ihhhhh eine Schlangeeeee" schrie Tashigi und klammerte sich an das nächstbeste was in ihrer Nähe stand - an Zorro. "Hey lass mich los" sagte Zorro leicht verlegen. Tashigi ließ ihn aber so abrupt los, das sie stolperte und der länge nach hinfiel. "Hast du Angst vor Schlangen? Das ist ja lächerlich!!" rief Lysop, der auf einen Baum geklettert war. "Schlangen gehören zu den drei schlimmsten Sachen auf der Welt!!" sagte Tashigi nachdem sie aufgestanden war. "Ach, und was sind die anderen beiden schlimmen Sachen?" fragte Zorro. "An erster Stelle stehen Leute, die ihre Schwerter schlecht behandeln. An zweiter Stelle stehen Piraten und an dritter Stelle eben Schlangen" antwortete sie ärgerlich. "Schon gut... Gehen wir besser weiter. Dein Gekreische hat man bestimmt kilometerweit gehört" sagte Zorro. Tashigi lief rot an. Nachdem Lysop den Baum runtergeklettert war (oder besser runtergefallen) gingen sie weiter, nicht merkend, dass jemand sie beobachtete.  
  
"Schaut mal, was für ein bunter Vogel" rief Ruffy den anderen beiden lachend zu. "Ruffy amüsiert sich ja prächtig..." seufzte Nami. Ihr gefiel dieser Wald nicht. Ihr war als ob jemand sie beobachten würde, aber sie konnte niemanden entdecken. "Nami-Schatz, schau mal, ich hab dir Blumen gepflückt!!" sagte Sanji und trabte mit einem rieseigen Strauß rosafarbener Blumen zu ihr hin. "Sag mal SPINNST du?!" rief Nami ärgerlich. "Wir sind hier mitten im Wald und wir könnten jeden Moment angegriffen werden und du pflückst Blumen!" Sanji sah Nami stumm an. 'Ha, jetzt hab ich's ihm gegeben' dachte Nami triumphierend. "Hach du bist entzückend wenn du wütend bist!!" sagte Sanji begeistert. Bevor Nami jedoch was erwidern konnte hörten sie Schreie. "Was ist das?" fragte Nami. "Da ruft jemand um Hilfe" sagte Ruffy und rannte los. Sanji und Nami folgten ihm. Sie waren kaum ein paar hundert Meter gerannt, als sie schon denjenigen fanden der um Hilfe rief. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, bestimmt nicht älter als sieben Jahre. Über ihr beugte sich ein riesiger sehr blutrünstig aussehender Jaguar. "Gum-Gum-Pistole!!!!" rief Ruffy und schlug den Jaguar k.o. Das kleine Mädchen stand zitternd auf. "Wo ist meine Maammaaaa???" heulte sie. Nami starrte sie an. Aus ihrem Kopf waren lande Hasenohren, sie hatte ziemlich große Füße, an manchen stellen war sie mit weißen Fell bedeckt und sie hatte Schnurrhaare. "R-Ruffy, dass ist einer dieser Mutanten..." sagte sie.  
  
Chopper sah sich nun schon zum hundertsten mal um. Er konnte etwas wittern, wusste aber nicht was... "Was hast du?" fragte Robin. "Ich weiß nicht... Es riecht nach... ähm... etwas" sagte er verlegen. "Nach was denn?" fragte Robin interessiert. "Uhm... nach Menschen, aber es ist auch ein starker Tiergeruch dabei... Meinst du das sind diese Tier-Menschen?" "Kann sein..." Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Da hörten sie ein rascheln im Gebüsch. Noch bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte wurde auch schon ein Netz über sie geworfen. "Hey Madder, wir haben sie" ertönte eine knurrende Stimme. "Hahaha, das war ja leicht!!" erklang nun eine schrille Stimme. Aus dem Gebüsch traten zwei Personen. Der eine war groß und seine Haut war mit Fell bedeckt, auf dem Flecken zu sehen waren. Der andere dagegen war klein und sah etwas dümmlich aus. "Guck mal an Patch. Die sehn komisch aus!!" kreischte Madder. "Tzzzz, sei still!!!! Bringen wir sie zu Sky. Er wird sich über die neuen Opfer freuen..."  
  
Sky saß zusammen mit Howl, Slash und Hunter in seiner Hütte. "Wir dürfen es nicht zulassen, dass diese Menschen die Goldene Stadt erreichen!! Wir müssen sie schnappen und dann opfern!" sagte er. Howl verzog leicht das Gesicht. Diese Menschen durften nicht in die Falle tappen. Da ertönte von draußen ein panischer Schrei. "Sky, Sky?? Wo bist du??" Sky und die anderen traten aus der Hütte. Myrtle, ein Hasen-Mensch, kam auf sie zugerannt. "Sky, Honey ist weg... Ich hab sie nur eine Sekund aus den Augen gelassen und weg war sie" schluchzte sie verzweifelt. "Verdammt! Wir müssen sie schleunigst finden bevor..." Slash vollendete seinen Satz nicht. "... bevor die Menschen sie finden" beendete Howl seinen Satz. Er konnte Myrtle nicht leiden, da sie Sky treu ergeben war, aber er wollte nicht, dass ihrer Tochter Honey etwas passierte.  
  
In einem schattigen Winkel auf einem Baum saß eine Person. Belustigt beobachtete sie alles was passierte. Es war sehr amüsant!! Was für Narren sie alle waren, dachte sie leicht verächtlich. Sie opferten so viele Menschen und wussten nicht mal was mit ihnen geschah!! Solche Idioten!! Wenn sie wüssten das alle noch am Leben waren... Bei dem Gedanken musste sie grinsen. Die Sache find an interessant zu werden! Die Piraten wussten ja nicht was für eine Fehler sie begangen hatten. Sich aufzuteilen war eine recht dumme Idee. Eine dreier Gruppe, die mit dem Schwertkämpfer, hatte sich auf den Weg der Vergangenheit gemacht, die andere dreier Gruppe hatte den Weg der Zukunft genommen... Die zweier Gruppe jedoch war auf den Weg der Gegenwart. Ihnen würde nichts passieren, aber den anderen... Hach, das wird lustig!! Noch einmal wanderten ihre Blicke zu dem Geschehen unten. Inzwischen hatte sich ein Suchtrupp zusammengefunden. Wenn die wüssten, das die Piraten das kleine Mädchen schon gefunden haben... Leise kichernd verschwant sie wie ein Schatten in den Bäumen...  
  
Howl hatte sich von dem Trubel abgewandt. 'Verdammt' dachte er wütend. Die Rettungsaktion von einem Gefangenen war schon schwer genug und nun sollen noch mehr dazu kommen. Eine Stimme rief ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Emerald. "Howl, schlechte Neuigkeiten! Madder und Patch haben zwei von den Menschen gefangen genommen" flüsterte sie ihm zu. "So ein Mist" fluchte der Raubvogel-Mensch. "Aber ein gutes hat das ja. Beide haben Teufelskräfte..." setzte Emerald schnell hinzu. "Gut, das macht die Sache erheblich einfacher!" sagte Howl. "Sobald sie hier sind leiten wir das Projekt 'R.d.O.' gestartet!! Sag den anderen bescheid." "Alles klar."  
  
Halloho, da bin ich wider... (Freut ihr euch auch?) Dieses Kapitel ist recht kurz geworden, aber immerhin etwas!! So, es sind neue Tier-Menschen aufgetaucht. Das wären: Honey und ihre Mutter Myrtle (beide sind Hasen), Madder (Hyäne) und Patch (Leopard). Ich hab mir insgesamt 18 Tier-Menschen mit Namen überlegt (es gibt natürlich viel viel mehr, aber es wird immer schwerer Namen zu finden...). Aber keine Angst, nicht alle spielen so eine große Rolle... Da wäre zum Beispiel Holy, die ja nur kurz in einem der vorigen Kapitel erwähnt wurde. Ich habe nicht vor sie auftreten zu lassen. Über die Person die im letzten Abschnitt auftaucht, sag ich mal nix weiter, außer das es sich um eine weibliche Person handelt... Mehr davon im nächsten Kapitel!! Lest meine Geschichte gefälligst weiter!!!!! Das ist ein Befehl!!! ;-) P.S. R.d.O. heißt Rettung der Opfer. 


	6. Rebellion!

Rebellion!  
  
Irgendwo raschelte es im Gebüsch. Zorro zog vorsichtshalber mal eines seiner Schwerter. "W-Was ist das?" fragte Lysop ängstlich und ging hinter Zorro in Deckung. "Vielleicht ein Feind..." Zorros Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll. Aber er wurde enttäuscht. Das Rascheln war weg und es war wieder still. "Puh" sagte Lysop erleichtert. "Vielleicht sollten wir nachsehen. Da war etwas!!" sagte Tashigi und ging auf das Gebüsch zu. "Ahhhh!!!" kreischte sie. Zorro zog noch ein Schwert und stellte sich schon mal in Kampfpose, während Lysop sich hinter einem Baum versteckte. "Was ist?" fragte Zorro. "Da ist schon wieder eine Schlange..." gab Tashigi zur Antwort. Sie hatte sich schon zum zweiten mal lächerlich gemacht. Die beiden Piraten sahen sie an. "Tsss, Frauen geraten aber schnell in Panik" sagte Lysop. Zorro verdrehte die Augen. Zum hundertsten mal wünschte er sich mit jemandem anderen hier zu sein und sei es selbst Sanji. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und es wurde immer dunkler. "Machen wir am besten hier Rast" schlug Zorro zur Erleichterung der beiden anderen vor. Im Hellen durch den Wald zu laufen war eine Sache, aber im Dunkeln?! Nachdem sie was gegessen hatten, losten sie die Wachen aus. Die erste Wache fiel auf Lysop... "Ich frage mich wann wir da sind" sagte Tashigi. "Hoffentlich bald!! Hier ist es gruselig" sagte Lysop. Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass sie schon sehr nahe am Ziel waren. Am nächsten morgen sollten sie ein Überraschung erleben...  
  
"Buäähhhh... Mami!! Ich will zu meiner Maaaaaami!!" Das kleine hasenohrige Mädchen hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu weinen. "Hör auf! Wir bringen dich zu deiner Mami, keine Angst..." Nami versuchte sie schon seit einer halben Stunde zu beruhigen. Vergeblich. "Ruffy, Sanji, jetzt helft mir gefälligst!!" zischte sie die zwei an. "Gut. Guck mal" forderte Ruffy die Kleine auf. Dann fing er an die lächerlichsten Fratzen zu ziehen. "Das klappt doch nie" behauptete Sanji. Doch dann fing die Kleine an zu lachen. "Hihihi, du bist komisch!!" piepste sie und lacht weiter. "Sag mal, wie heißt du? Und wo kommst du her?" fragte Nami vorsichtig. Das Mädchen sah sie an. "Mein Name ist Honey und ich lebe... hier irgendwo in einem Dorf... Ich hab mich verlaufen" antwortete sie. "Komm einfach mit uns. Früher oder später finden wir deine Mami" sagte Sanji. Honey strahlte. "Besser wir finden sie, bevor sie uns finden" brummte Nami. Und so gingen sie weiter. Honey hielt sich an Ruffy, der ihr weiter Fratzen schnitt. Einige Stunden später begann es dunkel zu werden. Sie setzten sich hin und aßen etwas (Sanji kochte etwas- er hatte einige Kochutensilien bei sich). Auch sie legten sich schlafen, ihrem Ziel sehr nahe. Und auch für sie sollte der nächste Tag mit einer Überraschung anfangen...  
  
Chopper sah sich fasziniert um. Sie waren im Dorf von Patch und Madder angekommen. Überall liefen Tier-Menschen herum. Sie sahen ziemlich unfreundlich aus. "SKY, wo bist du?? Schau was wir dir gebracht haben!!" kreischte Madder. Sky kam angerauscht und besah sich die beiden Opfer kurz. Dann wandte er sich an Patch. "Habt ihr im Wald zufällig Honey gesehen? Sie wird vermisst..." "Honey... Nein wir haben niemanden gesehen... oder gewittert" antwortete Patch. "Hm gut, bringt die beiden zu dem anderen" befahl Sky gebieterisch.  
  
"Hallo, wie geht's?" fragte Smoker sarkastisch als Robin und Chopper zu ihm gesperrt wurden. "Ach, wurdest du geschnappt? Wieso verwandelst du dich nicht in Rauch und haust ab?" fragte Chopper. "Ich find's hier so gemütlich, deshalb bin ich geblieben..." antwortete Smoker ironisch. "Das sind Fesseln gegen Teufelskräfte!? Wo haben die sie her?" wunderte sich Robin. "Wahrscheinlich gestohlen. Ach ja, wir sollen geopfert werden" sagte Smoker. "HÄÄÄÄ???" Chopper war entsetzt. Er wollte nicht sterben. Jedenfalls nicht hier und nicht jetzt. "Keine Panik." Smoker war die Ruhe selbst. "Wir kommen hier schon raus." "Bist du sicher?" fragte Robin. Während es draußen anfing zu dunkeln, erzählte Smoker, der ungewöhnlich freundlich zu sein schien, seinen beiden Mitgefangenen was er wusste.  
  
Howl saß in seiner Hütte. Bald ging es los. Die Befreiung der Geiseln. Emerald huschte leise herein. "Und sind alle alarmiert?" fragte Howl. "Ja, Moon, Whisper und Crush haben schon Stellung bezogen. Thorn, Raven und Gipsy warten außerhalb des Dorfes auf das Signal. Die beiden werden den Geiseln den richtigen Weg weisen" gab Emerald zur Antwort. Sie klang ziemlich nervös. "Meinst du wir schaffen das? Ich meine ohne erwischt zu werden?" fragte sie ihn. "Hoffentlich! Sky wird uns sonst bei lebendigem Leib heuten... und uns mit den Geiseln opfern" sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.  
  
Draußen gab es einen kleinen Tumult. Hasel (ebenfalls eine Anhängerin von Howl) war gerade mit der Nachricht gekommen, dass die Menschen Honey gefunden hatten und mit ihr schon fast bis zur Goldenen Stadt gekommen waren. "Verdammt!! Musste das gerade alles jetzt passieren?? Endlich haben wir wieder richtige Geiseln und nun geht alles schief" tobte Sky. Dieses elende kleine Hasenkind. Konnte es nicht an einen anderen Tag verschwinden? Myrtle war in Tränen aufgelöst. Ihr armes kleines Mädchen in den Händen dieser, dieser, dieser... Kreaturen... "Wie nah sind sie schon an der Stadt?" fragte Sky. "Ziemlich. Sie schlafen auf dem Weg der Zukunft... Das ist nicht gut" gab Hasel ihm Antwort. "Verdammt! Slash, wo sind Moon und Crush? Sie können im Dunkeln gut sehen. Wir schicken sie. Geh sie suchen!" befahl er dem Bären, der sich auch sofort auf den Weg machte. Eine halbe Stunde später. "Ich kann die beiden nicht finden!" Slash war gerade von seiner Suche zurückgekommen. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Whisper, Raven, Gipsy, Emerald, Thorn und Howl sind auch nicht aufzutreiben... Was hat das zu bedeuten?" "Das riecht nach einer Rebellion!! Ich wette sie wollen die Geiseln. Howl, dieser Idiot. Er war schon immer gegen Opferungen. Diesen Verrat wird er mir teuer bezahlen!" schnaubte Sky wütend. Das Howl sich so viele Anhänger hatte finden können. Ha, je mehr desto besser. Gegen ihn hatten sie ja eh keine Chance! Und je mehr Rebellen, desto mehr Opferungen...  
  
Weiter entfernt von dem Geschehen. In der Goldenen Stadt regten sich einige Gestalten. "Was sollen wir tun, Herrin?" fragte einer von ihnen. "Geduld, mein lieber Magog. Immer mit der Ruhe!" Die Stimme die sprach, klang wie die eines jungen Mädchens. Sie war angenehm und sanft, hatte aber eindeutig einen belustigten Unterton. Die anderen hörten dies heraus. "Ihr scheint euch zu amüsieren, Herrin" sagte eine andere weibliche Stimme.  
  
"Die Situation ist aber auch zu komisch!" antwortete sie kichernd. "Aber gut. Seraphin, du gehst zum Weg der Vergangenheit. Du weißt was du zu tun hast!" "Jawohl Herrin!!" sagte die Frau und verschwand. "Daimonia, du gehst zum Weg der Zukunft. Aber pass auf! Einige der Tier- Menschen sind auch dorthin unterwegs." Nach diesen Worten verschwand ein weitere Gestallt. "Raphael, du gehst mit Drakon zum Dorf der Tier-Menschen. Ich fürchte Sky hat die Rebellion aufgedeckt. Haltet euch im Hintergrund. Aber wenn sie anfangen sich gegenseitig zu töten schreitet ihr ein." "Verstanden Herrin" sagten die beiden entschlossen und machten sich auf den Weg. Zurück blieben nur noch zwei der Gestallten. "So, ich geh jetzt was essen!!" sagte die Herrin und verschwand. 'Die Herrin nimmt alles viel zu locker. Hier kommt es vielleicht zum Krieg und sie bleibt ruhig und findet die Situation auch noch lustig!! Unmöglich...' dachte Magog entrüstet. Ihm hatte sie keine Befehle erteilt. Er musste hier bleiben und abwarten. Wie immer...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Na, das hat diesmal aber lang gedauert, was? Aber jetzt wird es richtig spannend! Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel! Das wird der Knaller. So, nun zu den neuen Tier-Menschen. Ja, es sind die letzten, die namentlich erwähnt werden. Es fängt an richtig kompliziert zu werden. Also, Hasel ist ein Eichhörnchen-Mensch, Moon ein Wolfs-Mensch, Whisper eine Schlange, Crush eine Fledermaus, Raven ein Rabe (Überraschung!!) und Gipsy eine Ziege (Gipsy heißt übrigens Zigeuner; ich find es klingt komisch). Zu Seraphin, Daimonia, Magog, Raphael und Drakon. Diese Namen sind alle christliche Namen. Ich hab sie aus einem Buch über Mythologie. Die Herrin hat auch einen christlichen Namen. Ratet mal welchen! Und ratet mal was sie sind (ist nicht besonderst schwierig, denke ich...)! Ach ja, ich hab ne neue E-Mail Adresse: cherubin28@yahoo.de. Wer will kann mir mailen. Darüber würd ich mich freun!! Ich bin jetzt übrigens 17 Jahre alt. Ich hatte Geburtstag (am 28.12.) Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle ein schönes Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!!  
  
Bis bald, eure Cherubin. 


	7. Good Morning Sunshie oder Was ein neuer ...

Good Morning Sunshine oder Was ein neuer Morgen bringen kann.  
  
Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen. Zorro, Tashigi und Lysop bekamen davon allerdings nichts mit. Sie schliefen noch seelenruhig. Lysop war während seiner Wache eingeschlafen und so hatte niemand Wache gehalten. Oben in einem Baum saß Seraphin und sah auf sie hinunter. 'Wenn sie aufwachen werden sie aber eine große- oder sollte ich besser sagen kleine ?- Überraschung erleben' dachte sie. Langsam öffnete Lysop die Augen. Nachdem er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte, bemerkte er etwas Merkwürdiges. An der Stelle an der Zorro geschlafen hatte lag nun ein kleiner Junge. Auch Tashigi war nirgends zu sehen. Auf ihrem Schlafplatz lag ein kleines Mädchen. 'Was ist den jetzt los' dachte Lysop verwundert und stand auf. Und dann bemerkte er es. Er selbst war kleiner geworden. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! WAS IST DENN JETZT LOS?? WACHT AAAUUF!!" schrie er panisch. Von seinem Schrei aufgeschreckt, wachten die beiden anderen auch auf. "Was zum Teufel ist los?" fragte Tashigi. Zorro sagte nichts. Er starrte Lysop an, dann Tashigi und dann seine Schwerter, die nun allesamt größer waren als er selbst. "Was hast du getan Lysop?" fragte Zorro wütend. "I-ich?? Wie bitteschön hätte ich das den hinkriegen sollen??" quiekte Lysop. "Na, na, na. Kinder, regt euch doch nicht so auf" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Stimme gehörte zu einer großen, jungen Frau mit blonden Haaren, grünen Augen und schwarzen Flügeln. "W-wer bist du? Was bist du??" fragte Tashigi und versuchte vergeblich ihr Schwert zu ziehen. "Aber, aber, nicht so stürmisch kleines Mädchen. Ihr werdet jetzt alle brav mitkommen, dann werde ich euch auch alles erklären. Mein Name ist übrigens Seraphin" sagte sie. "Pah, wenn du denkst, du könntest uns jetzt besiegen nur weil wir klein sind, hast du dich getäuscht!!" sagte Zorro. Er hatte es in der Eile geschafft eins seiner Schwerter zu ziehen. "Hm, ich bekomme euch freiwillig wohl nicht dazu mitzukommen!? Dann erzähle ich euch wohl erst mal, was eigentlich los ist" seufzte sie. "Setzt euch bitte." Ihrer Bitte nur zögernd nachkommend setzten sie sich hin. Seraphin holte tief Luft. "Also, es geschah vor etwa vor tausend Jahren..."  
  
In einem anderen Teil des Waldes rumorte es schon gewaltig. Nami schien einem hysterischen Anfall nahe, Ruffy lachte sich halb tot und Sanji sah aus als würde er gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht waren, war ihnen als erstes aufgefallen, dass die kleine Honey nicht mehr klein war, sondern aussah als wäre sie schon 18 Jahre alt. Dann hatten sie bemerkt, dass sie selbst älter aussahen. "Um Gottes Willen, wie konnte das passieren?? Wir haben kaum ein paar Stunden geschlafen und sind um Jahre gealtert!" schrie Nami hysterisch. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, wir sehn aus wie Erwachsene... HAHAHAHA" lachte Ruffy. "Ich finde das überhaupt nicht witzig!! Wir sehen jetzt aus als wären wir 30!!" sagte Sanji geschockt. Von einem Baum aus sah Daimonia genervt auf die Szene hinunter. 'Besser ich bringe das schnell hinter mich! Wie konnte die Herrin mir so was nur antun?' dachte sie ärgerlich und sprang hinunter. "Hallo Süße!!" rief Sanji sogleich. Nami sah die Fremde erstaunt an. Sie hatte rote Augen, rote Haare und schwarze Flügel. "Halt dein Maul, du Idiot" zischte Daimonia wütend. "Ganz wie du willst, Süße" säuselte Sanji. "Mein Name ist Daimonia! Ihr Idioten kommt jetzt gefälligst mit mir!" befahl sie barsch. "Ich wüsste nicht warum" sagte Nami kalt. "Wenn ihr mitkommt, sage ich euch auch warum ihr plötzlich erwachsen geworden seid" schlug Daimonia nun mit etwas freundlicher Stimme zu. "Genau, wir gehen!!" sagte Ruffy. Er war schon ganz hibbelig. So ein Abenteuer erlebt man nicht alle Tage. "Sag mal, spinnst du Ruffy??!" fragt Nami unwirsch. "Ich bin der Käpt´n und ich bestimme was wir tun!!" sagt Ruffy bestimmt. "Gut gehen wir" sagte Daimonia und sie machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Im Dorf der Tier-Menschen. Die Rebellion war fehlgeschlagen. Alle waren geschnappt worden, als sie letzte Nacht versucht hatten die Geiseln zu befreien. Nun saßen alle in der Hütte bei Smoker, Robin und Chopper. "Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Dabei war alles so gut geplant" fluchte Howl sauer. "Mach dir nichts draus. Wenigstens haben wir es versucht..." versuchte Emerald ihn zu trösten. "Hrmph, viel gebracht hat's ja nicht" meinte Smoker spöttisch. "Halt die Klappe, verdammt" zischte Thorn wütend. "Wir werden morgen zu der Opferstätte gebracht..." sagte Hasel traurig. "Heißt das wir werden sterben?" fragte Chopper ängstlich. "Das weiß niemand. Wer einmal dorthin gebracht wird, der kommt niemals wieder zurück" brummte Howl. Die Situation sah nicht besonderst gut aus...  
  
Sky war gut gelaunt. Er hatte das ganze Rebellenpack geschnappt! Für diese vielen Opfern würde er die Götter sehr wohl stimmen. "Sky" rief Hunter. "Was ist denn?" fragte er. "In der Goldenen Stadt rührt sich etwas. Wir haben mehrere Personen beobachten können. Außerdem hat man mir gemeldet, das die Menschen und Honey verschwunden sind." "Ach, Vergiss die Kleine. Sie ist nicht wichtig. Kümmert euch lieber um die Zeremonie!" befahl Sky kalt. "Aber wir können Honey doch nicht in Stich lassen" sagte Hunter entsetzt. "ICH BIN HIER DER BOSS!! TUT WAS ICH SAGE, VERSTANDEN??? VERSCHWINDE JETZT UND FÜHRE MEINE BEFEHLE AUS!!" schrie Sky außer sich. Geschockt ging Hunter hinaus. Das erste mal in seinem Leben hatte er Zweifel was Sky betraf. Vielleicht hatte Howl ja doch Recht...  
  
"Die Rebellion war wohl ein Schuss ins Blaue" sagte Raphael zu Drakon. Sie hatten alles beobachtet, aber nicht angegriffen. Die Herrin hatte ihnen nur befohlen anzugreifen, wenn es nötig wäre. "Kannste laut sagen. Was solln wir jetzt machn?" fragte Drakon. "Am besten gehen wir zu der Herrin und sagen ihr bescheit. Sie sollte auch erfahren, was Sky eben gesagt hat. Das kann ja noch richtig interessant werden!"  
  
In der Goldenen Stadt. "Herrin? Herrin??? Wo seid ihr??" rief Drakon. "Jaha, ich komme" zwitscherte sie und tänzelte zu den beiden. "Und was war los?" fragte sie und sah sich mit blauen Augen scheinbar interessiert um. "Öhm, na ja, die Rebellion ist ein Reinfall gewesen. Ach und Sky hat gesagt, dass es ihm egal ist was mit der Hasengöre passiert. Hunter hat ziemlich geschockt ausgesehen, kann ich euch sagen" sprudelte es aus Raphaels Mund hervor. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung fing die Herrin an zu lachen. "Das ist ja wunderbar!! Lasst sie die 'Opfer' ruhig herbringen. Diesmal werden wir uns ihnen zeigen. Aber wir werden ihnen einen kleinen Schrecken einjagen!" quietschte sie vergnügt. "Na los, worauf wartet ihr? Geht wieder hin und berichtet mir, wenn wieder etwas passiert." Kaum waren die beiden verschwunden, kam auch Magog angelaufen. "Was hast du vor Cherubin?" fragte er sie. "Bitte?! Ich soll was vor haben?!" fragte sie unschuldig.  
  
Ist ziemlich kurz geworden, aber es ist fast Mitternacht und ich bin total müde. Ich möchte mich auch in aller Form entschuldigen, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab die Diskette, auf der alles gespeichert ist, was ich brauche, verloren und musste sie erst suchen. Gestern hab ich sie auch gefunden... Ich hab mich auch selbst in die Geschichte reingebracht. Denkt aber bitte nicht, das ich so bin wie diese Cherubin. Ich bin eigentlich ein eher ernster Mensch... Das nächste Kapitel bring ich wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell raus, weil ich diese Geschichte ins Englische Übersetze und das dauert bei mir ziemlich lange (Besonderst weil mein Englisch so schlecht ist... *hüstel*). Mir ist neulich etwas aufgefallen: Kann es sein, dass Austin Powers die selbe Synchronstimme hat wie Zorro? Ich finde die Stimmen klingen total ähnlich, aber die von Austin ist nicht ganz so tief und rau wie die von Zorro. Hm, das schreit nach der nächsten X-Akte... Ich sag mal tschüss!! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!! *Cherubin* 


	8. Was damals geschah

Was damals geschah...  
  
„Vor etwa tausend Jahren, wurden wir aus dem Himmel verbannt. Die Gründe dafür wissen wir heute nicht mehr. Wir haben es vergessen. Jedenfalls wurden wir dadurch zu Schwarz-Engeln. Da wir nicht mehr zurück konnten, bauten wir und die Goldene Stadt"erzählte Seraphin.  
  
„Moment mal"unterbrach Tashigi sie. „Wo habt ihr das ganze Gold dafür her?"Stirnrunzelnd sah der Schwarz-Engel sie an. „Ihr müsst wissen, unsere Herrin ist immer noch sehr mächtig, obwohl sie viel von ihrer Macht verloren hat. Sie kann das Gold erschaffen. ..."  
  
„Wo war ich stehen geblieben?... Ah ja, wie gesagt bauten wir uns diese Stadt und lebten eine Weile in Frieden. Doch dann kamen die Menschen. Sie waren macht- und habgierig. Sie wollten unsere Stadt. Aber wir konnten sie besiegen. Geschlagen gingen sie wieder weg. Im Geheimen schufen sie Kreaturen, die halb Mensch und halb Tier waren. Sie waren stärker als die Menschen. Sie griffen uns an, aber auch sie konnten wir besiegen. Aus Wut darüber, dass bei diesem Kampf so viele der Unseren gefallen waren, griffen wir die Menschen an und vertrieben sie.  
  
Die Kreaturen ließen wir am Leben. Sie beteten uns als ihre Götter an. Wir verlangten keine Opfer von ihnen, sondern baten sie uns in Ruhe zu lassen. Einige Generationen hielten sie sich daran. Doch seit etwa... 200 Jahren, seit Sky bei ihnen ist, entführen sie immer wieder Menschen und schicken sie in die Stadt. (*hierzu muss ich sagen, dass Sky durch die Teufelsfrucht auch unsterblich geworden ist. Er kann nur sterben, wenn ihn jemand tötet.*). Es gibt drei Wege hinein in die Stadt. Den Weg der Zukunft, den Weg der Vergangenheit und den Weg der Gegenwart. Ihr befindet euch auf den Weg der Vergangenheit, deshalb seit ihr wieder Kinder. Alle Menschen, die hergekommen sind, haben wir behalten. Sie sterben natürlich nach einer Weile, sie sind immerhin nicht unsterblich. Wir kümmern uns immer gut um sie! Na ja, dass war's mal so im Großen und Ganzen"endete sie schließlich ihre Geschichte.  
  
„Und wie werden wir wieder groß?"fragte Zorro. „Ich hab keine Lust wieder Kind zu sein."„Hm, Geduld mein lieber Junge. Wir gehen erst mal zur Herrin. Sie wird entscheiden was mit euch geschieht. Wir lassen Menschen, die in unsere Stadt kommen normalerweise nicht wieder gehen."  
  
„Heißt das, ich werde den Rest meines Lebens mit der Strohhut-Bande in dieser Stadt verbringen??"fragte Tashigi wütend. „Sieht so aus..."sagte Seraphin und bemühte sich nicht zu lachen.  
  
„Also, Kinder gehen wir!!"befahl Seraphin und ging los in Richtung Stadt. „Hey, Moment"keuchte Zorro. Er hatte seine Schwerter gepackt um sie mitzunehmen, knickte aber unter deren Gewicht ein. Er war immerhin kein 19- jährige mehr. Er war jetzt etwa sechs Jahre alt.  
  
„Komm ich helfe dir"sagte Seraphin kichernd und packte zwei der Schwerter. Zorro behielt natürlich sein Wado-Ichi-Monji bei sich. Und so stapften alle drei los.  
  
*~~~~* „... Und weil ihr Idioten auf den Weg der Zukunft hier hergekommen seid, seid ihr erwachsen geworden. Ich bring euch zur Herrin. Sie wird entscheiden was zu tun ist"schloss Daimonia ihren Bericht. Sie hatte ihnen unterwegs das selbe erzählt, wie Seraphin den anderen erzählt hatte.  
  
„Werden wir wieder normal?? Ich möchte nicht erwachsen sein! Ich seh aus wie eine alte Oma!"schrie Nami aufgebracht. „Nami-Schatz, mach dir keine Sorgen! Du siehst immer noch super aus!"sagte Sanji. Nami sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der selbst die schlimmsten und größten Monster umgehauen hätte.  
  
„Beeilt euch mal!"fauchte Daimonia unwirsch. Auch sie bekam einen von Namis ‚Todes-Blicken'. „Ich hab dich was gefragt!! Werden wir wieder normal, oder nicht??"fragte Nami. ‚OK Daimonia, nicht aufregen! Gaaaaaaanz ruhig bleiben.. Zähl einfach bis zehn...' versuchte Daimonia sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
  
Sie setzte ein süß-saures Lächeln auf. „Mal sehen. Das wird unsere Herrin entscheiden. Aber eins sag ich euch: Lebend werdet ihr unsere Stadt nicht verlassen"sagte sie.  
  
„Das geht aber nicht. Ich will schließlich Piratenkönig werden!! Ich kann hier nicht ewig bleiben"entrüstete sich Ruffy. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das zu entscheiden habt!"sagte Daimonia. „Wir sind gleich da. Dann könnt ihr mit der Herrin sprechen..."  
  
Honey hatte alles ruhig mitangehört. Das alles war so toll! Endlich Erwachsen! ‚Was wird Mammi sagen, wenn sie mich so sieht?' fragte sie sich fröhlich.  
  
*~~~* Derweil im Dorf der Tier-Menschen. Sky sah zufrieden zu den Opfer rüber, die nun allesamt in ihren scharlachroten Opfergewändern auf dem Dorfplatz standen. Sie waren natürlich gefesselt.  
  
„Heute Nacht ist Mitternacht. Wir bringen sie am besten in drei Stunden zu der Grenze und lassen sie dort laufen"sagte Sky zu Hunter und Slash. Beide waren nicht sehr begeistert von den Plänen ihres Chefs, trauten sich aber nicht etwas zu sagen.  
  
*~~~* „Wir werden sterben! Wir werden sterben! Wir werden sterben..."sagte Chopper ängstlich. „Sei still, verdammtes Monster!"fauchte Howl. „Wir werden nicht sterben! Ich lass mir was einfallen!"„so wie beim letzten mal...?"fragte Smoker spöttisch. Howl sah ihn nicht einmal an.  
  
„Wir werden in drei Stunden an die Grenze gebracht"sagte Crush, der sehr gute Ohren hatte. Das hob die allgemeine Stimmung nicht unbedingt.  
  
*~~~* „Cherubin? Wo seid Ihr???????"rief Magog laut. „Seraphin und Daimonia sind angekommen!!"  
  
„Das ging ja schnell"stellte Cherubin entzückt fest. Sie sah auch schon die Menschen. ‚Die sehen aber mürrisch aus. Warum wohl?' fragte sie sich.  
  
Als sie angekommen waren, hatten Ruffy, Nami und Sanji gesehen was mit Zorro und den anderen beiden passiert war. „HAHAHAHAHAHAHA seht ihr lustig aus"lachte Ruffy. Selbst Nami konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Seht euch selbst mal an"knurrte Zorro. „Ja, wenigstens sehen wir nicht aus wie alte Leute"fügte Lysop hinzu. „Seht mal, da kommt unsere Herrin!" sagte Seraphin. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu der näher kommenden Gestalt zu. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und kristallblaue Augen. „Willkommen, Fremde!!"sagte Cherubin freundlich.  
  
*Keuch* Endlich bin ich mit diesem Kapitel fertig! Das hat gedauert! Ich hab schon die ersten vier Kapitel ins Englische übersetzt, was eine ausgesprochen schwere Arbeit war! Ich hab aber schon 10 sehr positive, sehr nette Reviews bekommen (ich hab die Geschichte ein klein wenig umgeschrieben.) Ich hab auch schon eine Idee zu einer Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte, aber ich werde sie wahrscheinlich nur auf Englisch schreiben... (Sorry, aber die es ist mir zu stressig in zwei Sprachen zu schreiben. Außerdem hab ich so wenige Reviews... da hab ich einfach keine Lust mehr auf Deutsch zu schreiben) Einen Titel hab ich schon: ‚Island of the Damned' , also ‚Insel der Verdammten'. Außerdem hab ich noch eine Idee für eine Geschichte, die ich ‚Hi! My name is Karuh' nennen werde. Ich freu mich schon!!!! Aber erst mal bring ich diese Geschichte zu Ende. Und die andere Geschichte muss auch noch zu Ende kommen (sieht aber nicht so aus, als wäre das sehr bald...). So genug gelabert!!! Bis zum nächsten mal!! (Seid doch so lieb und Reviewt mir... Büte, büte büüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüte!! Ich bin sonst ganz doll traurig *sniff*).  
  
~Cherubin~ 


	9. Eine Schwachstelle

Eine Schwachstelle  
  
„Willkommen, Fremde!!"sagte Cherubin freundlich. „Spar dir das!! Sag uns lieber, wie wir wieder normal werden!!"sagte Nami ärgerlich. „Vergiss nicht mit wem du redest!"zischte Daimonia.  
  
„Lass gut sein"sagte Cherubin immer noch freundlich. „Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen wollt..."Zögernd setzten sie sich in Bewegung.  
  
„Also werden wir wieder normal?"fragte Sanji. „Nein, werdet ihr nicht"war die niederschmetternde Antwort. „Wieso nicht?"fragte Zorro. „Weil ich es nicht will"sagte Cherubin grinsend.  
  
„Aber ich mache euch einen Vorschlag. Ich werde bei euch eine Ausnahme machen, wenn ihr uns helft."„Helfen? Wobei?"fragte Lysop. „Wisst ihr, die Tier-Menschen werden heute Nacht wieder neue Opfer bringen. - Darunter sind übrigens auch zwei eurer Freunde und ein Marine Kapitän. - Wir wollen dass dies endlich aufhört, aber dazu müssen wir Sky besiegen. Also hier mein Vorschlag: Bringt mir Sky hierher, lebend. Dann werdet ihr wieder so alt, wie ihr einst wart."  
  
„Herrin, das ist nicht Euer Ernst!"sagte Magog. „Natürlich kann ich das!!" war die lakonische Antwort. „Und wie sollen wir ihn herbekommen?"fragte Nami.  
  
„Ihr schafft das schon! Heute Nacht müsst ihr an die Grenze unserer Stadt. Da gibt es eine Art Ofterungsplatz. Dort befreit ihr die Geiseln. Seraphin und Daimonia werden euch helfen. Dannach schnappt ihr euch Sky und bringt ihn hierher"sagt Cherubin.  
  
„Pfff, auf ihn sind 180.000.000 Berry ausgesetzt. Wie sollen wir ihn schnappen. Der wird uns töten!"sagte Tashigi verächtlich. „Ja und vor allem, seit wir nicht mehr ganz die Alten sind"schnaubte Zorro. „Ich mach das!"rief Ruffy begeistert.  
  
„Hat Sky nicht irgendeine Schwachstelle?"fragte Sanji. „Na ja, als jemand, der die Drachen-Frucht gegessen hat, ist er eigentlich unbesiegbar"sagte Seraphin.  
  
„Ohhh, super. Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht"schnaubte Nami sarkastisch. „Er hat eine Schwachstelle"sagte Cherubin. Alle sahen sie überrascht an. „Ach, und welche?"fragte Lysop.  
  
„Es gibt etwas, was ihn aufhalten kann. Selbst als Drache kann er diese Sache nicht zerstören. Es ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Wir brauchen nur jede Menge Schlamm."  
  
„Schlamm???"fragten alle auf einmal. „Lustig nicht?!"sagte Cherubin zwinkernd. „Er weiß zum Glück nicht, dass ich es weiß. Also können wir es zu unserem Vorteil nutzen."(*Mir ist einfach nichts besseres eingefallen, was einen Drachen aufhalten kann. Erst wollte ich Wasser nehmen, aber das hat ja schon gegen Sir Crocodile geholfen, also musste ich mir was anderes ausdenken...*)  
  
Ein paar Minuten sagte niemand etwas. „Gut ich hab eine Idee"sagte Nami. „Also, folgendes..."  
  
++++  
  
„Beeilt euch!"befahl Sky als er zusammen mit einem Haufen seiner Untergebenen die Geiseln langsam Richtung Opferungsstätte brachte. Hunter und Slash liefen mit mürrischen Miene hinterher.  
  
„Glaubst du wir tun das Richtige?"fragte Hunter. „Ich mein, das sind immerhin einige unserer Freunde. Die wir schon unser ganzes Leben kennen..."„Ich weiß, sag aber besser nichts, oder wir gesellen uns dazu" brummte Slash.  
  
„Sollte es das uns nicht wert sein...?"  
  
Bevor Slash antworten konnte, hörten sie schon Sky rufen. „Wir sind da. Bereitet alles für die Opferung vor."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Alle machten sich an die Arbeit, während Hunter und Slash die Geiseln bewachten. „Ihr macht einen großen Fehler und das wisst ihr auch"zischte Howl den beiden zu.  
  
„Und was sollen wir tun? Uns mit ihm anlegen? Er wird uns dann auch opfern. Damit wäre nichts gewonnen"zischte Slash zurück. „Howl, sei nicht egoistisch. Er hat Recht!"sagte Emerald.  
  
„Sky, ich wittere etwas"rief Patch. „Und was?"fragte Sky ungeduldig. „Weiß nich', etwas merkwürdiges... Kann's nich' einordnen..."  
  
„Das sind bestimmt Ruffy und die anderen"sagte Chopper hoffnungsvoll. „Sie holen uns hier raus!!"  
  
++++  
  
(Einige Zeit vorher).  
  
„..Na was sagt ihr zu meinem Plan?"fragte Nami. „Für einen Piraten gar nicht mal so schlecht"sagte Tashigi anerkennend. „Nami-Schatz, du bist brillant!!"zwitscherte Sanji. „Hätt ich euch Menschen gar nicht zugetraut" sagte Daimonia.  
  
„Gut Leute, dann bereitet mal alles vor!!"sagte Cherubin. „Ich seh mal, wo ich genug Schlamm herbekomme..."  
  
Als alle Schwarz-Engel sich entfernt hatten um alles vorzubereiten grinste Nami triumphierend. „Bald sind wir wieder jung!!"sagte sie zu Sanji und Ruffy. „Wo wir grad bei ‚jung' sind, sollten die ‚Kinder' nicht besser hier bleiben?"fragte Sanji.  
  
„Vergiss es, du Idiot. Ich komme mit!"brauste Zorro sofort auf. „A-also ich bleib vielleicht besser hier..."piepste Lysop. „Ich komme auch mit! Ich muss Käpt´n Smoker retten!!"rief Tashigi.  
  
„Und wie genau willst du das tun?"spottete Nami. „..."„Wir werden uns genau an den Plan halten, dann kann nichts schief gehen"sagte Navigatorin zuversichtlich. „Also los, gehen wir!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Also, erstens, tut mir Leid, dass es wieder so lang gedauert hat. Ich bin momentan krank und war absolut nicht in der Stimmung mir irgendwas neues auszudenken...  
  
Wie auch immer, dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz und hat die Geschichte nicht unbedingt vorangetrieben. *Seufz* ich wird wohl nie damit fertig.  
  
Das mit dem Schlamm als Schwachstelle ist nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, die ich je hatte... ^-^. Ich sollte mich nicht andauernd beschweren...  
  
Ich wird das nächste Kapitel irgendwann nächste Woche (stellt euch mal auf das nächste Wochenende ein) schreiben. Dieses Wochenende übersetz ich erst mal dieses Kapitel ins Englische und schreib mal an der anderen Geschichte weiter.  
  
Also seid etwas nachsichtig mit mir, ich hab einfach zu viel zu schreiben. ^-^  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure Cherubin. 


	10. The End

The End  
  
Namis überarbeiteter, unfehlbarer, perfekter Plan:  
  
Alle ‚Mitkämpfer' werden in Gruppen aufgeteilt. Es gibt drei Gruppen.  
  
Gruppe A, zusammengesetzt aus Zorro, Tashigi, Lysop und Seraphin: Halten sich erst mal im Hintergrund und sind mit Schlamm bewaffnet, den sie in Taschen tragen. Sobald die anderen Gruppen Sky dazu gebracht haben sich in einen Drachen zu verwandeln, schlagen sie zu.  
  
Gruppe B, bestehend aus Daimonia, Magog, Raphael und Drakon: Greifen die Tier-Menschen an und lenken sie von den Geiseln ab. (Besser als Angreifen ist Erschrecken!!!) Oberstes Ziel ist es Sky dazu zu bringen sich in einen Drachen zu verwandeln.  
  
Gruppe C, Nami, Ruffy und Sanji: Warten ab, bis Gruppe B eingreift. Sobald die Luft rein ist, befreien sie die Geiseln. Zusammen mit ihnen helfen sie Gruppe B.  
  
~Plan Ende~  
  
„Jetzt sitzen wir schon seit einer halben Stunde hier oben in dem Baum und Sky ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht"sagte Tashigi stirnrunzelnd. „Pfff, die kommen nicht mehr!! Immerhin bin ja ich, der tapfere Lysop, hier. Wir könnten ja einfach gehen!"schlug Lysop vor.  
  
„Hast du Angst?"fragte Seraphin. „HAB ICH NICHT!!"  
  
„Jetzt seid mal still! Ich glaub da kommen sie"knurrte Zorro. Die anderen spitzten die Ohren. Und tatsächlich hörten sie Stimmen, die langsam näher kamen.  
  
„Beeilt euch!!"hörten sie Sky befehlen. Und da standen sie auch schon auf dem Opferungsplatz. „Bereitet alles für die Opferung vor!!"„Da unten sind Robin und Chopper!"sagte Lysop.  
  
„Jetzt geht's gleich los"flüsterte Tashigi.  
  
„Sky ich wittere etwas!"rief einer von Skys Untergebenen. „Haben sie uns schon entdeckt?"fragte Zorro Seraphin. „Unmöglich, man kann uns nicht wittern!"  
  
Sky sah sich misstrauisch um. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, er konnte es fühlen. Aber noch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte hörte er auch schon etwas. Es kam von den Bäumen.  
  
„Was ist das. Sky?"fragte Hunter. „Nur der Wind!"knurrte der Angesprochene.  
  
„Ach glaubst du wirklich, Sky??"hörten sie nun eine leise Stimme raunen. „Wer ist da?"fragte Slash.  
  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache"flüsterte die Stimme wieder. „Da ist jemand!!" schrie Madder und zeiget auf einen Baum.  
  
„Da hinten sind noch drei!"rief Hunter.  
  
„Was ist hier los"fragte Emerald Howl. „Keine Ahnung..."„Vielleicht sind das diese Götter von denen sie die ganze Zeit sprechen"vermutete Robin. „Götter? Unsinn! Ich wette der Strohhut und der Rest eurer Mannschaft stecken dahinter"grummelte Smoker.  
  
„Dahinten ist Ruffy"sagte Chopper. „...Aber er sieht komisch aus..."„Ist das einer eurer Freunde? Dann sind wir vielleicht gerettet!"sagte Emerald hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Sollen wir schon los"fragte Ruffy ungeduldig. Dieses stundenlange warten war echt langweilig!! „Ich glaub wir können es wagen! Diese komischen Viecher sind abgelenkt"sagte Nami und schlich aus dem Gebüsch, Ruffy und Sanji hinterher.  
  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich!! Ich hab schon gedacht wir müssten sterben!!" sagte Chopper. „Was ist den mit euch passiert?"fragte Smoker leicht irritiert. Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wir holen euch hier raus und dann müssen wir den anderen helfen"sagte Sanji während sie die Geiseln losbanden. „Wenn ihr hier seid, wer sind dann die da?"fragte Robin und deutete auf die Gestallten in den Bäumen.  
  
„Erklären wir später, aber sie sind auf unserer Seite!"  
  
„Was habt ihr vor, Menschen?"fragte Howl. „Wir wollen Sky besiegen. Helft ihr uns?"fragte Nami. Die Tier-Menschen nickten.  
  
„Gut, Phase zwei läuft an!!"  
  
Sky tobte. Die meisten der Tier-Menschen hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht und nun waren nur noch er, Hunter, Slash, Madder und Patch da.  
  
„Sky, die Geiseln werden befreit"sagte Madder. „Verdammt!! Vergesst diese Wesen und kümmert euch um die. Na los!"befahl er. Das alles sah sehr verdächtig aus.  
  
„Nichts da!"rief eine der Gestallten und sprang vom Baum. Die anderen taten es ihr nach. Die Tier-Menschen konnten kaum glauben was sie da sahen. Menschen mit Flügeln. Wie bei Engeln, nur das die Flügel schwarz waren.  
  
„Wir sind hier um die Leute dort zu befreien. Ihr werdet uns nicht daran hindern!"sagte Daimonia. „Wer seid ihr eigentlich?"fragte Hunter. „Wir sind eure Götter. Uns wolltet ihr diese Leute opfern!"rief Raphael spöttisch.  
  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, waren Sky und die anderen vier schon umstellt. „Ihr sitzt in der Falle!"sagte Howl. „Wir wollen nur Sky, also wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt, helft uns oder geht weg!"sagte Drakon zu den Tier- Menschen.  
  
Nach kurzem zögern setzten sich die vier in Bewegung und gingen langsam auf Howl zu. „Bleibt hier verdammt!!"schrie Sky wütend.  
  
„Sieht aus, als wärst du nun ganz allein und verlassen. So ein Pech aber auch"schnurrte Nami.  
  
„Ihr denkt ihr könnt mich besiegen? Falsch gedacht!!"rief Sky und verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Drachen. Mit glühenden Augen sah er auf seine Feinde herab.  
  
„Er will angreifen! Weg hier!!"rief Howl, aber niemand rührte sich. Sky schleuderte schon einen Feuerball in Richtung Ruffy, aber alle sprangen Rechtzeitig aus dem Weg.  
  
Da schleuderte der Drache schon seine Pranke und traf einige der Tier- Menschen, die in die Büsche geschleudert wurden.  
  
„OK, jetzt sind wir dran!!"rief Zorro. Seraphin flog zu den anderen hinunter und gab ihnen schnell einige Taschen mit Schlamm.  
  
Währenddessen (*wegen dieses Wortes musste ich meinen Duden zu Rate ziehen!!*) fingen Lysop, Tashigi und Zorro schon an, Sky mit dem Schlamm zu bewerfen.  
  
Der Drache heulte auf und wandt (*ist das richtig geschrieben??? Die Grundform ist ‚winden'*) sich. Nun bewarfen ihn auch noch Nami und Sanji.  
  
„Gum-Gum Pistole!!"rief Ruffy und schlug Sky die Faust in den Magen.  
  
Langsam verwandelte sich der Drache zurück. Wieder Mensch, blieb er regungslos auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
„Wir haben es geschafft!!"jubelte Nami. „Nami-Schätzchen, du bist genial!!"rief Sanji begeistert.  
  
„Zum Glück! Bald sind wir wieder groß!"sagte Zorro. „Eigentlich ist es gar nicht schlecht wieder klein zu sein..."sagte Lysop. Die drei ‚Kinder' sprangen vom Baum und Tashigi lief zu Smoker. „Alles in Ordnung Käpt´n?" fragte sie. „...Und was ist mit dir?"fragte er.  
  
„Gehen wir zurück zu Cherubin"sagte Magog. Er und Raphael hatten Sky schon gefesselt. „Was ist mit uns?"fragte Howl.  
  
„Sucht eure Freunde und bringt sie zur Goldenen Stadt. Dort wartet schon ein Hasen-Mädchen auf euch. Außerdem haben wir noch etwas zu bereden"sagte Seraphin.  
  
Und so machten alle sich auf den Weg.  
  
~In der Goldenen Stadt~  
  
„Ihr habt es geschafft!!"quietschte Cherubin erfreut. „Ja, natürlich! Jetzt musst nur noch du dein Versprechen halten!"sagte Nami.  
  
„Sicher, kommt mit. Bringt Sky zu den Zellen!"sagte sie zu Magog und Raphael.  
  
„Ihr müsst nur diesen Tee trinken und der Zauber mit dem ich euch belegt habe wird nach ein paar Tagen vergehen"sagte Cherubin und reichte den Verzauberten ein bläulich schimmerndes Getränk.  
  
„Können wir dir auch trauen?"fragte Zorro misstrauisch. „Tut es, oder lasst es sein. Es liegt ganz bei euch"sagte der Schwarz-Engel zwinkernd.  
  
Ohne noch Worte zu verlieren, tranken alle den Tee. „Ich fühl mich gar nicht anders..."sagte Lysop.  
  
„Was macht ihr mit Sky?"fragte Sanji. „Wir machen gar nichts, er bleibt nicht hier! Ihr nehmt ihn mit!"sagte Seraphin bestimmt.  
  
„Bitte?! Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?"fragte Nami. „Nun ja, auf ihn ist doch ein hohen Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Gebt ihn bei der Marine ab und nehmt das Geld!"sagte Cherubin.  
  
„Als würde die Marine uns das Kopfgeld geben. Drei von uns werden von denen gesucht"sagte Nami. „Jaaaa, ich bin 100.000.000 Berry wert!"sagte Ruffy stolz.  
  
Aber die Schwarz-Engel ließen sich nicht erweichen. Nach einer stundenlangen Diskussion stimmte die Strohhut Bande dann doch ein, Sky mitzunehmen.  
  
...  
  
Am nächsten morgen verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich von allen. „Schade das wir gehen müssen!"sagte Ruffy enttäuscht. „Wir müssen los Ruffy!" sagte Nami seufzend. Das ganze Gold nicht mitnehmen zu können, gefiel ihr aber nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Tashigi und Smoker?"fragte Lysop. „Wir kommen mit euch"grummelte Smoker. „Bis wir die Marine finden, bleiben wir an Bord. Wir müssen auch noch auf Sky achten!"  
  
„HAHAHA wir haben zwei neue Crew Mitglieder!"sagte Ruffy lachend. „Ihr könnt unsere Musikanten sein!"„Fragt erst gar nicht!"sagte Sanji als er Tashigis fragenden Blick bemerkte.  
  
Einige Stunden später befanden sie sich wieder auf der Flying Lamb. Sky hatten sie in das Kanonendeck gesperrt. Von den Tier-Menschen hatten sie einige Fesseln und ein Netz gegen Teufelskräfte bekommen, mit denen sie den immer noch ohnmächtigen Sky gefesselt.  
  
Und mit den beiden Marine Mitgliedern im Schlepptau machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Osten zur nächsten Insel.  
  
~The End~  
  
*Seufz*, das ist das Ende der Geschichte. Endlich! Ist ein bisschen lahm geworden, aber na ja! Jetzt kann ich mich endlich auf die Fortsetzung konzentrieren! Ich freu mich schon drauf!! ^.^  
  
Ich weiß aber noch nicht wann ich die schreib, bin nämlich in letzter Zeit total faul!!! (Ich denk immer, ‚Schreib ich jetzt, oder leg ich mich lieber schlafen...??... Ich leg mich schlafen...ZZZ...ZZZ' Ende des Berichtes: Ein Tag im Leben von Cherubin-Chan). Apropos Cherubin. Dieses Jahr beende ich die Realschule. Auf mein Abschluss T-Shirt kommt Cherubin hinten drauf. Ich bin schon ganz besessen von diesem Namen ^.^.  
  
Da ich ja One Piece Fan bin, wollte ich mir eigentlich einen anderen Namen suchen unter dem ich mich hier einlogen wollte. Aber die einzige Person die mir ein wenig ähnlich ist, ist Tashigi. Sie ist mega kurzsichtig, genau wie ich (und das ist absolut NICHT toll, kann ich euch sagen!!!), sie ist tollpatschig, genau wie ich (es gibt keine Treppe die ich noch nicht runter- bzw. raufgefallen bin!!) und sie mag Schwerter, genau wie ich. Aber ich wollte dann doch lieber einen anderen Namen ^.^.  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiede ich mich nun endgültig. Macht's gut und danke, dass ihr meine Geschichte gelesen habt!!!  
  
(Würd mich aber freuen, wenn noch jemand reviewen würde ^.^)  
  
~Cherubin~  
  
(Das sind jetzt fünf Seiten!!!) 


End file.
